Käyttäjä:TILT/Keskusteluarkisto:0/Melko uudet horinat
Heippa, Kaikki tekevät aina virheitä. En ole vihainen sinulle :) ... Runescapewikipedia 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 15.17 (UTC)Runescapewikipedia aivan! Hyvä on ja voin laittaa ne vaikka roskapönttöön =) ... Niin siitä Runewikistä se on kuin suora kopiointi ja huomasit muuten aika myöhään se on vaikka kuinka vanha mutta kyllä se on silti uus =) eli siis uus vanha eli hetkonen uus sivu mutta huomasit myöhään juu... no tämä on runewiki ja wikia eli tuota ... Eikös Wikia ole Wikipedian alasia ja jolloin tai/ja/samalla ilmaisia joista on ilmaista kopioda en tiiä mitä sille pitäs tehä voitas kyllä käydä valittaan suorasta kopioinnista! Muuten loukaako mun Käyttäjäsivu Runea? (Se video) Jaah 7. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.57 (UTC) Voi... Niitten "vieraskirja" on tosi luotettava! Ne poistaa kaikki viestit jokka ei puhu hyvää kyseisestä sivusta! Sanon kohta Staffeille että menee ja laittaa ne kuriin! Jaah 7. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.08 (UTC) sinne meni! Lähetin suntuubille ilmiannon kopioinnista! Jaah 7. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.20 (UTC) jep No itsekkään en pidä niistä lopputeksteistä mutta alkuperäinen video oltiin poistettu ja tilalla oli tuo kopio (eivät eroa millään muilla kun lopun höpinöillä ja teksteillä) Sinun käyttäjä sivusi ei loukkaa runea eikä ketään muutakaan mitenkään itse lähetinkin jo sinne suntuubiin viestiä sivusta jos en jo kertonut ... Jaah 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 08.59 (UTC) okei hyvä homma kiitos. No en tiedä mutta epäilen sillä en nähnyt siel sinun viestiäsi enkä mitään mikä puhuisi kakkaa niistä Jaah 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 10.04 (UTC) kui? Miten niin ei ole poistettu siellähän on vaan yks sinun viesti jonka olet laittanut minun viestini jälkeen? Jaah 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 10.13 (UTC) ahaa okei Jaah 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 13.40 (UTC) Näin Tein valitukset sivun valittajille =) Jaah 8. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.50 (UTC) ???????????????????????????????????? Mistä lähtien???! Taidan olla kohta liian vanha olemaan Runewikissä =) Jaah 9. helmikuuta 2009 kello 12.44 (UTC) no niin! Enää 45 muokkausta ja pääsen Katshuman ohi =) ja tämän viestin jälkeen enää 44 =) Jaah 9. helmikuuta 2009 kello 13.58 (UTC) WOHOO! Pääsin top_usersseissa toiseksi!!! Jaah 9. helmikuuta 2009 kello 15.10 (UTC) ? En päässykkään vaikka mulla on enemmän muokkauksia wtf? Jaah 9. helmikuuta 2009 kello 15.10 (UTC) Vastaus Sori, se oli vahinko. Mutta selaimessani oli vain yksi virke, ja muokkaaja oli Chutt-Riit. Varmaan jokin bugi. Anteeksi, se oli vain väärinkäsitys. --Skillful Jim 10. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.43 (UTC) ?? Mä en vieläkään tajua, miks sä mut oikeen bannasit _TURHAAN_ Kahdeks tunniks? Toista tunnusta ei ole ? ?? Jatkoa Jäähyä sain ainakin kaksi tuntia. Sibeliinasta oli jotain että sama ip osoite ja en voinut tulla sanomaan että turha oli :O Onko mahollista että itekki lähdin vahingossa? Jotain automaattisesta bannista se kyllä sano mutta siin luki myös TILT. En sitten tiiä Kirjoitusvirhe Ilmoitan vaan, että sivulla minipelit on pieni kirjoitusvirhe. Nimittäin olet kirjoittanut Gnome Restaurent, vaikka se oikeasti on Gnome Restaurant. Sillä ei ole väliä, vaikka siellä ei ole sivua. Siellä joskus voi olla :) --Skillful Jim 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.34 (UTC) tuota? Miksi? Jaah 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.59 (UTC) ... No siitä ei kuitenkaan mulle tarvitse hermostua... --Skillful Jim 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.59 (UTC) ole hyvä vain... Ole hyvä vain mutta ... hyvä uudistus olisi myös se että jokaiselle tulisi automaattinen viesti kun sitä ollaan muokattu (vähän niin kuin keskustelu sivussa) että niihin olisi helpompi vastata Jaah 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.02 (UTC) juu Mutta ensin pitäisi lähettää staffeille viestiä teen sen joskus mutta nyt pitääkin jo mennä WoWittaan... Jaah 11. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.16 (UTC) MITÄ MERKILLISTÄ?! Yhtäkkiä RuneWiki on suuri kuin mikä! Tarkotan kirjaimia! Niin kuin hämärä näköisille tarkotettu avustus sivu! Ja mistä lähtien Top_users on ollu aktiivisimmat käyttäjät? Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 11.06 (UTC) Hyvä Sait näköjään kahvihuoneen kuntoon ... nyt pitäs mennä minun ilmottelemaan staffeille ~siitä kahvihuone pyynnöstä... Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 11.08 (UTC) öhh Okei hyvä homma mutta mikä otsikko? Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 11.13 (UTC) nyt tajusin Kyllä kertoo Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 11.13 (UTC) käyppäs kattoo... Käyppäs kattoon tuolta aktiivisimmat käyttäjät ja sieltä lisää tulee eteesi lista niistä jotka ovat muokanneet eniten kumma kyllä olen siellä katshuman edellä mutta aktiivisimmissa käyttäjissä en... Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 11.15 (UTC) mistä lähtien? Mistä lähtien? Ite en nää sitä tuol aktiivisimmat käyttäjät listassa Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 11.19 (UTC) kuinka teit sen? Kuinka nää teit sen? Nyt se näkyy mullakin että oon edellä... miten teit sen? ja muuten mikä on Järjestelmäviesti:Monaco-sidebar? Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.12 (UTC) okei =) Okei =) ... Olisko muuten tämmönen viesti hyvä jollekkin staffille? : Hello. Can you help the kahvihuone with? I would like that the Kahvihuone contribs appear to all users, just as user page, too, so they should be easier to answer. Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.26 (UTC) Ok. En osaa Englantia kovin hyvin, mutta tuo on kai oikein. TILT 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.27 (UTC) Ok Asia selvä muuten laitoit tuon omalle keskustelu sivulles Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.29 (UTC) Laitan ne tästä lähtien siihen keskustelusivuun, mistä aihe alkoi, niin ulkopuolisten on helpompi seurata tätä. TILT 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.30 (UTC) Ok asia selvä Jaah 12. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.34 (UTC) jaahas Ok lisää hölynpölyä tulossa multa kunhan saan valmiiksi paperille keksimäni huumori: sivun =) Jaah 13. helmikuuta 2009 kello 17.00 (UTC) Tärkeää asiaa Olen käyttäjä myös suomalaisessa WoWwikissä ja tuo käyttäjä "pömppis" oli käyny sielä sotkimassa artikkeleita kannattaa tarkkailla mitä se tänne sotkee! Jaah 15. helmikuuta 2009 kello 08.14 (UTC) Kumpa voisikin Kumpa voisikin olla pelkkä yhteen sattuma mutta sama käyttäjä nimi on automaattisesti muissakin suomalaisissa wikeissä eli siis kun menet vaikka suomalaiseen WoWwikiin niin voit käyttää siellä samaa käyttäjä nimeä kuin RuneWikissäkin eikä kukaan muu voi käyttää sitä nimeä siellä... mutta taas jos menen vaikka englantilaiseen runewikiin niin en voi käyttää käyttäjä nimeäni siellä ellen tee englantilaiseen wikiin erikseen ukkoa... Käyppäs kattoon vaikka suomelaisessa WoWwikissä http://fi.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Etusivu niin näet oikeassa ylälaidassa oman käyttäjä nimesi niin kuin runewikissäkin. No toivotaan että Pömppis on edes parantanut tapansa... Jaah 16. helmikuuta 2009 kello 14.31 (UTC) ilmanaikuiset mallineet Nuo ilmanaikuiset mallineet ärsyttää! Kerran oltiin mithril dragon laitettu mallineisiin ja joku Rune scimmy! Luuleeko ne että ne on jotakin mallisivuja! Sitten malline parannettaviin ja malline deleteen törmää joka paikassa! Eikö olisi helpompaa laittaa vaan tynkä tai minitynkä artikkelin loppuun? Siis saanko poistaa nuo pöljät mallineet? Jaah 16. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.54 (UTC) olette vitun homoja ja vitun pervoja tää sivu on perseestä saatana ??? Mitähän Ip-osoitetta mahdat tarkoittaa? Itse olen muuten pitkien rangaistusten kannattaja =) Jaah 16. helmikuuta 2009 kello 16.57 (UTC) okei Käyn tuumasta toimeen ja en tietenkään poista tynkä ja minitynkä mallineita sillä niistä kyllä on hyötyä Jaah 17. helmikuuta 2009 kello 18.29 (UTC) hmm No itse kannatan ikibannejä koska tilaisuus tekee varkaan eli jos sivu ei ole suojattu saattaa alkaa vandalisoida ja kun kerran saa bannit niin tuskastuu ja bannin loputtua tekee vielä lisää sotkimista... ja tuosta toisesta (siis ensimmäisestä) viestistä en saanu paljoa selvää mutta minähän sanoin jo että se niin sanottu "toinen runewiki" on poistettu koska lähetin sinne suntuubiin viestiä Jaah 19. helmikuuta 2009 kello 10.45 (UTC)